Wiki Creepypasta Brasil:Clear...os assassinatos começam(Part.2)
Agora só me resta achar aquele maldito. Ah...matei no bar,confere...matei a vaca do vizinho,confere....matei meu pai...DROGA! EU NÃO MATEI ESSE DESGRAÇADO!ah....eu tenho que acha-lo,e eu vou matar ele e pendurar o corpo pros corvos comerem. Pandora P.O.V on ah...faz um dia que ele não me liga,será que ele se machucou?...não não Pandora só um dia sem ele te ligar é normal...mas sinto tanta falta da voz dele,daquele sorriso....Pandora foque no seu trabalho....mas ele é tão tão...ah é melhor eu parar de pensar que tenho chances com ele,ele é perfeito provavelmente já até tem namorada,mas estou preocupada com ele,já sei! vou procura-lo!....assim ele me explica o que está acontecendo com ele.*Peguei meu casaco e minha mochila* e fui correndo o mais rápido possível pra acha-lo só que quando o encontrei eu realmente fiquei assustada.... Pandora P.O.V off -Nathan! (Gritei correndo na direção dele,que se virou...ele estava sem os óculos de sol...seus olhos eram negros...sua pele estava suja de sangue suas roupas também eu entrei em desespero,e já rapidamente peguei meu celular pra ligar pra um hospital...mas ele tirou o celular da minha mão antes...) -Pandora! SUMA DAQUI ANTES QUE EU ACABE COM A SUA RAÇA,SUMA! -N-nathan aca-calme-se eu vim atrás de você estava preocupada,não precisa gritar se quer ficar sozinho eu entendo mas me diga o que está acontecendo! -Você nunca entende não é...(ele me olhou de um jeito diferente,como se estivesse com raiva)...quer saber Pandora você terá a honra de morrer junto com meu pai haha -N-nathan do que você está falando??(perguntei ainda muito assustada com aquilo tudo) -Ei Pandora...andei pensando e...eu acho que amo você... -(eu dei um pulo ouvir isso de quem amamos é incrível!)você acha?(ele fez que sim com a cabeça)pois eu amo você Nathan e eu tenho certeza do que estou sentindo mesmo você não tendo! -Pode vir comigo Pandora?...(ele abaixou a cabeça....) -Claro onde vamos? -você já vai ver venha(ele pegou na minha mão eu não pude deixar de ficar corada) Clear P.O.V on haha vou matar meu pai e ainda mato ela de brinde...só tenho que manter o foco ela tem que ficar quieta,se não ela vai me irritar e vou mata-lá antes de contar o por que de tudo aquilo... Clear P.O.V off -Chegamos!(eu disse todo animado) -que lugar frio e escuro... -ah desculpe (eu liguei as luzes e ela viu duas cadeiras no meio de uma sala enorme) -Uau que lugar é esse nathan? -Eu queria lhe apresentar uma pessoa...posso?(ela fez que sim com a cabeça, e eu sorri)Sente-se...(ela se sentou em uma cadeira) -você,comentou sobre família comigo esses dias não é? -S-sim desculpe se não lhe agrada falar sobre isso. -Não tudo bem vou lhe contar mais sobre a minha família(eu sentei na outra cadeira)...bom eu tinha uma irmã mais nova de 9 anos,chamada Jessie...que eu explico o que aconteceu com ela depois...um irmão mais velho de 19,chamado Jonny,minha mãe Samanta...e meu pai Jason...que é quem eu vou te apresentar espere um instante(eu fui atrás de uma caixa e puxei meu pai) esse é meu pai (eu o sentei na cadeira com raiva...ela parecia um pouco assustada)sabe Pandora eu demorei achar meu pai,ele foi o único que sobreviveu,esse maldito aqui ligou pra policia(então eu a amarrei a força,ela gritava e se contorcia...e eu ria da situação)vamos a história....Meu pai esse inútil aqui estuprou e matou muitas mulheres,incluindo minha irmã,só que ela,ele não matou,acho que ele teve pena...fora que ele pegava homens também meu irmão era abusado quase sempre por ele,mas eu sempre corria do meu pai,eu nunca gostei de "brincar" com ele. bom minha mãe se separou dele,se tornou uma mulher má rude estúpida e nojenta.mas cuidou das 3 crianças que ela teve...só que eu já não aguentava mais eu queria me divertir e achei uma jeito de faze-lo bom vou me divertir com meu pai primeiro,depois eu me divirto com você,eu esfaqueei meu pai cortei seu pênis fora e o torturei bastante até que ele não aguentou e morreu... -agora é você Pandora(ela estava rezando...eu ignorei e a torturei logo quando vi que ela iria morrer pronunciei em seu ouvido)Or,no shh...go to sleep e cortei a garganta dela.sai dali depois de pendurar os corpos,para que os animais tivessem o que comer não é mesmo?seria maldade deixa-los com fome...continuei matando e torturando... mas fiquei aliviado ao matar a Pandora...(ainda á muitos a matar é melhor eu ir) Bom gente foi isso,ficou muito muito ruim,mas estou sem criatividade,bem... Bjus ~Tia-Toddy S2